100 Spectacular Crazy Things in the Big Apple
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: 1 Hide and yell "PIE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" randomly-I'll try to use all characters. This is a very short project of mine and was inspired by "333 and More Ways to Get Kickedo Out of HQ" in the Fullmetal Alchemist Section. Only this is Spectacular style!
1. 1 to 20

**Random thing I did and just felt like there was not enough humor in the Spectacular Spider-man fanfiction section. Well, hope you enjoy! And yes, I am a yaoi fan-girl despite the joke down below. XD Come on, ya gotta admit it was funny! **

**Well, go ahead and read now! i'm gonna go and try to think up some new things to do for this very short project of mine. Bye!**

**-PIEPIEPIEPIE!-**

**100 Spectacular Crazy Things in the Big Apple!**

**1) Hide and yell "PIE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" randomly**

Electro was jumping out at random times, scaring the shit out of everyone, and yelling about Pie ruling the world: Spider-man nearly had a heart attack when being one of his many victims.

**2) Run around in an Oster suit **

"You'll never catch me! OYSTERS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Hahahahahahaha!"

Norman Osborn had too much to drink last night.

**3) Crash through walls and yell "Oh Yeah!"**

"Gaaaah! Get away from me you evil soft drink of blood!" Peter yelled while throwing random things at Venom, freaking out and running out of the room screaming for 'Mommy!"

"**Forgot he was scared of that guy…" **Venom mumbled, sitting on top of a suffocating Jonah Jameson, as if he were a pillow.

**4) Go up to a person and say in Darth Vader's voice, "I am your Father!"**

Spider-man shot Sandman with an AK-47 and beat the crap out of him.

Everyone stayed away in fear of getting the same treatment from the pissed off Spider.

**5) Have an Epic Battle**

"OSYTERS SHALL CONQUER ALL!"

"NO, PIE!"

Thus the war between Pie and Oysters began

**6) A flying, green Hippo with Wings and is blind kidnaps you, and dumps you in some place**

Rhino screamed and went into a fetal position when finding he was in his worst childhood nightmare.

The world of Telly-Tubies

**7) Stare at people in a creepy way and whisper in a low voice "…Seven Days."**

Who knew Billy could be so terrifying.

**8)** **Dress up as a Fairy costume and go skip around like a little girl **

"I'm a pretty little fairy! Wheeee!"

People were starting to become rather worried for Norman Osborne.

**9) Break the Fourth Wall**

Doc Ock, Molten Man, Sandman, Electro, and the rest of the sinister six jumped when Rhino went and crashed through the T.V. screen where the little kiddies were watching the show, coming out into the real world and ultimately not just breaking but smashing through the fourth wall.

Everyone stared in shock at him, both the characters still in the T.V. and the people in the real world.

Rhino chuckled nervously.

"Ehehehe! Oops."

**10) Reveal Yaoi **

Every girl that was there had nosebleeds galore while the boys were horrified and immediately had to go to therapy.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Fine happy place….find happy place…!"

"**SYMBIOTES CAN'T DO THAT!" **

"Wot da hell is wrong with you fan-girls!"

(Author: Everything! Lol!)

**11) Make an Epic Team!**

Everyone stayed away from Molten Man and Electro when they came cruising around in a Barbie Jeep, singing the Barbie song in high-pitched voices while wearing pink mini-skirts.

**12) Annoy the Hell out of your older Bro**

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…Bro, Bro, Bro…Venom, Venom, Venom…Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…!"

"FOR GODS SAKES, WHAAAAATTT?"

"Hi…"

**13) Get Your Groovy on!**

Turns out, Doc Ock and Vulture were having a Disco Party and everyone was invited.

They were the kings of the groovy dance disco party.

**14) Face your Fears**

Spider-man never ran away so fast in his life when coming face to face with the evil Kool-laid man.

Everyone could hear him screaming profanities and 'evil' kool-laid men while being chased by said evil man of red juice.

**15) Make a Reality Show**

"Oh sure, after all the comic books, cartoons, adds, toys, movies, and other fun stuff, why not make another show about my friggin messed up life!" Peter Parker yelled down the hallway of the studio.

**16) Accidentally overdose on Meds**

"Hiya guys…Mr. Rock that was very rude…! Oh, kitty people everywhere…."

Gwen, Peter, and Eddie stared at Harry as he pranced around and spouted about odd and weird things that were random and utterly full of nonsense. Finding out what happened, they immediately rushed him to the hospital.

"Hey! Peter-pan! Take me to Neverland!"

Harry then turned to Eddie and smiled widely. He whispered as though he were telling a secret.

"Did you know you like a pedophile turtle man…?"

"….note to self: never let Harry take anymore pills…"

**17) Hijack the Bat-mobile**

"PETER PARKER! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BAT-MOBILE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!"

Peter looked at the gas-tank and paled when it said 'EMPTY'

"….Fuck!"

**18) ****Try to find your sanity**

The only problem was that it never existed….

**19) Try to find Waldo**

Peter smirked evilly as he hid amongst the crowds of people, dressed up as Waldo while effectively evading the villains who were utterly confused and hysterical when they thought they spotted Waldo, oh how fun it was to fuck with people's minds!

**20) Dance Competition**

Everywhere on the News, reporters reported Spider-man and his foes holding a dance competition and so far, Doc Ock and Venom are winning.


	2. 21 to 29

**Shorter than the last list but I'd be more than happy to do some requests! **

**21) Hold Barbie for Hostage**

The Green Goblin had a field day as he chased the bastards who dare do suchan act of evil!

The culprits continue to be in hiding, taking care never to kidnap Barbie again.

**22) Climb up a ladder, dressed in a pink tutu with a magical wand, thrown sprinkles down on people and say "I am your fairy Godmother!" **

Spider-man crashed through a building due to being blinded by sparkles in his eyes and swore he saw a green creature saying "I am your fairy Godmother" and flew cackling away.

**23) Discover something you did not need to know**

"…so you're…"

"**Yes."**

"And the symbiote…."

***nod***

Spider-man and Venom were dead quiet as they looked down at the red goop that just came out of Venom's….er….

"I had no idea the symbiote was a girl! Or pregnant!"

**24) Somehow bring in a hoard of animals into a building **

Jonah Jameson came to work and was frozen in place in finding hundreds upon hundreds of llamas in the building.

Peter Parker grinned evilly and high-fived a Hispanic teen girl who snickered along with him.

**25) Invite someone for cake**

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" The Green Goblin shouted.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Spider-man fell to his knees in despair, crying out to the heavens.

**26) Show your soft side**

"It…It was just so sad…sitting there in the rain…" Tombstone muttered to Captain Stacey and Spider-man as he petted the kitty.

"You're really a nice guy…aren't you?"

**27) Ask the WWCND question**

"**We will kill spider-man! We are poisonous to him!" **Venom said as he leered down at the arachnid in his claws.

"Wait!" some random person walks in and stares at Venom with a serious look on her face.

"Before you kill spider-man, let me ask you this, _What would Chuck Norris do?_"

Venom and Spider-man stared at the girl before looking at each other then replying.

"_**He'd pwn both of us with his roundhouse kick and make bear stew while letting Justin Bieber lose then walk on water with Jesus."**_ They said at the same time.

"I knew it…!" the girl said before leaving the two to continue on their fight.

**28) Spectacular Spider-man meets South Park pt. 1**

While in one of their many escapes, Kraven attacked oncoming guards and killed one of them, allowing the Sinister Seven to get away from the prison and go to a abandoned warehouse.

Shocker noticed something hanging from the Lion man's teeth and pointed it out.

"Must be guard Kraven killed…" Kraven replied while Shocker got the thing out and saw it was a nametag. Electro and Sandman walked over and peered over to see what the guy's name was.

There was silence.

Then, all three looked at Kraven with wide-eyes and said in low voices.

"Oh my God, you killed Kenny…"

Kraven blinked.

"YOU BASTARD!" they yelled, pointing a finger at him.


	3. 30 to 40

**some of them are longer than others and there's a bit of a crossover in them. The one who guesses which crossover shall recieve a prize of a one-shot requested story from me about any character involving the Spectacular Spider-man fandom, situation, and story. **

**And some of these were from Comic-con videos I've watched of voice actors. Funny stuff, man! Funny stuff!**

**(Break line)**

**30) Receive your first glomp**

During another regular day in NYC when the Sinister Six once again tried to kill Spider-man only to be defeated, the super-hero was watching the police and men in white start carrying the grumbling and glaring villains on their vans. There was a small crowd gathered around and just when Spider-man was about to web-sling away, there came a sudden loud and startling voice behind him.

"SPIDER-MAN!"

Spider-man turned and froze in sheer terror when seeing the Kool-aid man coming at him, arms spread, that goofy smile on his face.

The villains were laughing at the poor hero who was frantically screaming and struggling in the evil red juice's grip.

"GAH! OH GAWD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

**31) Kidnap Gwen Stacey**

Ever wondered who Gwen's mother really is?

Well…

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" roared a ferocious woman with blonde hair, fierce blue eyes, and a sneer on her face. She was on top of a military tank, wearing a blue military uniform while holding a sword in her hand.

The Sinister Six villains were staring wide-eyed at the woman who sent a death glare so cold and hellishly wrathful they swore they just lost a few years of their life span.

"Hi, mom!" Gwen said, smiling.

Before Doctor Octopus could utter a sound, the tank was pointed at them and the woman cried "FIRE!"

Let's just say, never again shall the villains bother the Stacy family again. Especially when there was an over-protective, bear of a woman mother there that had just came back from winning a war, and was rightfully named 'The Ice Queen'.

**32) Do FP! **

Harry yelled while running at Flash, fist raised and a crazed look in his eyes.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Flash went flying through the air.

"Yes!"

Pay back for all those times he stole his cookies!

**33) Play Dodgeball**

(Let's pretend that the characters are real and acted out in the Cartoon and are in a Comic Con convention)

All cosplay fans were gathered around, a select bunch participating in the dodgeball tournament where Venom, Spider-man, Shocker, Sandman, Mysterio, and Electro were playing.

During the whole thing, Sandman got competitive and was getting people out left and right, Mysterio even fell to his throws.

Then, zeroing in on this one girl with glasses, wearing a kitty cosplay costume, just dodging, not throwing or anything; he threw this major league strike and the redball zoomed out of his hands. The girl is just star struck like "Oooh! Sandman is throwing the ball at me! Whee!'

Venom and Shocker watched with wide eyes, seeing that there's nothing that they could do, and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Que Duel of the Fates music

WHAM!

Hits her right in the face!

Girl goes horizontal, falls to the ground, glasses flying, flat on her back.

Venom says while a mourning Shocker hangs his head.

"**We have our first Dodgeball Fatality." **

They run on over and they see she's just laughing, going like "Hahahaha! Sandman hit me! Hahaha!"

Meanwhile, Electro and Spider-man are laughing so hard, high fiving Sandman and just cracking up.

**34) ****Scream at random intervals for God-knows-what reason**

The Green Goblin and Spiderman was startled when, out of nowhere, Tombstone screamed out randomly,

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

**35) Drink Coffee so powerful and dangerous, heart rate rising, beyond human standards. **

All Hell broke loose when someone gave Norman Osborne the dangerous coffee and now, The Green Goblin was so energetic, not even Tomb-stone could take him!

"OSYETERS SHALL RULE AND ALL SHALL WEAR MINI SKIRTS!" cackled the crazed villain.

**36) Record yourself while watching this…**

"Hey, Mysterio sent us a message with a video." Vulture said, catching everyone's attention and the villains gathered around him.

"Says to record ourselves while watching it…" Electro said as Dr. Octopus frowned, raising an eye ridge.

Sandman shrugged and began to play the video while hitting record…

***After watching the video* **

"WOT DA FOK! OH MA EYES! MY EYES!"

"THAT'S JUST SICK! THEY DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!"

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!"

"…" Dr. Octopus sent the video over to Oscorp. He only wished he could see Osborne's face when he watches the video…

**37) Get Owned by a Large, Bouncing Ball**

While Peter Parker is just walking along down the city, minding his own business when, out of nowhere he is suddenly hit!

Hit by a giant, green, bouncing ball that just whams him dead in the face and he goes flying.

SLAM!

He goes into a wall.

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY HEART, PETEY!"

**38) Defy the Laws of Physics**

"We pretty much do that every day!" Peter said, standing upside down on the ceiling while the rest of the Spectacular cast nods inagreement. Then a random piece of pie falls from the sky out nowhere and hits Sandman in the face.

"Gah! WTF! Where the hell did that come from?"

Everyone paused when hearing Heavenly laughter above.

"Dude, it came from God…"

**39) Watch a Scary Movie**

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music!" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

"Flash…you seriously need to stop being such a wuss."

**40) Bring home an Orphan**

Dr. Octopus along with the Sinister Six froze when spotting the creepy, little boy standing a few feet away from them, black shadows surrounding him with sharp, grinning teeth and eerie purple eyes staring at them.

"Can I keep him?" Mysterio asked while said little boy grinned evilly.

"I want to play…" he sang.


	4. 41 to 49

**41) Imma Firin Mah Lazer!**

Mysterio unleashed his secret weapon….and accidentally blownhalf of his base up too.

**42) Carrameldansen in Public**

Spiderman was disturbed when the Green Goblin did this in a fairy costume.

**43) Team Up **

"Are you ready Spider-man?" Tombstone said, looking at the teen in a costume nodding his head.

"Ready as ever, sir.

"Then…UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!"

"THE WHAT?"

**44) Get a Gift for Someone**

"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY CAT OFF ME!" Doctor Octopus cried as he tried to get the cat off his face, arms flailing.

"Wait! Don't hurt Mr. Whiskers!" cried Mysterio

**45) Sushi Rolay! (choose a sushi from the menu for the person on your left to eat)**

Betty was lucky and got Unagi.

Vulture wasn't so much due to him having something with fish eggs and Octopus arms.

Shocker however…

"Come on Monty, you have to eat it! Chew!" Betty was telling the villain who had a huge bulge in his cheek as he sat rigid in his seat, eyes wide and utter disgust written on his face. Vulture suggested in having him drink beer to help wash out the taste. Great in theory but…

"Ack! Fu! Oh Gawd!" Shocker choked, his neck going all Super Sayen from Dragon Ball Z as he gagged and finally swallowed the same stuff as Vulture only with fish guts on top.

The sushi chefs were glaring at him, muttering "Stupid Americans" under their breaths.

**46) "Nomb" someone's head**

"WTF! Venom!" Spiderman shouted at the larger villain.

"**Braaaaaaains!"**

**47) Invite a Guest Star**

"Chuck Norris! I choose you!" Spider-man said while throwing a pokeball in front of him.

"**Jet Li, I choose you!" **Venom countered.

**48) Spectacular meets South Park pt. 2**

"How would you like to get rammed with my horn!" Rhino shouted in anger at Spiderman who was quite pissed and merely sat on the high wall of a building and replied

"How would you like to suck my balls?"

***Le Gasps*!**

"WHAT!"

Everyone stared as Spider-man sighed and webbed a microphone, standing up and catching it with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what I said was…" He brings the microphone up to his face. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALL, RHINO!"

Silence….

"**Holy shit dude…" **Venom thought out loud.

**49) Run away from Zombies**

"Run? They're zombies! They walk!" Flash retorted as he pointed at a bunch of slow moving zombies.

"That's the civilian zombies. You should look out for the runners! Like that one!" Randy pointed at a couple of running zombies coming after them.

"Oh yeah…OH SHIT!"


	5. 50 to 60

**And the winner is 'little firework'! Yes, I did use FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)) and now you get to request any sort one-shot of story from me that involves Spectacular Spider-man! Now go, ask away, ask away!**

**It's been awhile guys, and yes, I just haul my ass off and started writing the new stuff for this because I was bored and was listening to the Green Goblin's song way to much! lol! The reply button is now thoroughly abused so much that is needs a break. XD And yes, I do indeed ship ElectroxLiz Allan. Why? Because I can! Mwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>50) Problem?<strong>

"Hey Electro, got you some coffee." Sandman said, offering the cup to the electric man who stared at him, then the cup, then back again. An evil grin came on Sandman's face.

"Problem?"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

**51)** **Pants**

Spider-man just realized something very disturbing.

The Green Goblin doesn't wear any pants!

He has a speedo!

**52)Freak Like Me**

Everyone stared in awe as the Green Goblin sang the most campiest song he has ever invented. Joined later by other villains and people alike. And it was awesome!

_"All the weirdos in the world are here right now in New York city. All the crazy boys and girls dressed to kill without pity! All the weirdos from out of town and all the freaks always around! All the weirdos in the world are here in New York city tonight! Here in New York City tonight!"_

**53) Bronies!**

"Fluttershy way is better than Twilight Sparkle!" Venom shouted at Mysterio.

"No way, Rainbow Dash all the way!" Electro yelled.

"Rarity is clearly the better pony."

"No, Applejack!"

"Guys, guys!" Spider-man yelled down at the arguing villains. "Everyone knows that Pinkie Pie pwns them all!"

Ensue fight scene.

**54)Batslap! MEME**

"You had your aunt and uncle while I had no-" Eddie Brock was silenced bya slap to the face by Peter.

"My Uncle Ben is DEEAAAAAAAAD!"

**55) Waffles!**

"Dou you like Waffles, yeah we like waff-!"

"Shut the Hell up Peter! You've been singing that for the past half hour!" Gwen yelled while throwing a random piece of pie at him. "PIE PWNS WAFFLES ANY DAY!"

**56) Odd Pairings!**

"WTF? Me and Electro? Dah Hell? I'm not Gay!" Shocker sneered at the lap top while Rhino, Sandman, Venom, and Electro gather around him.

"Can't be any worse than me and Spider-man, now that's just wrong!"

"Least you're not paired with either the cow boy here or a high schooler!"Electro argued with Venom.

"Electro, I had no idea you were a Pedobear!" Sandman mockingly stared in shock at the other.

"I AM NOT A PEDOBEAR!"

The rest of the day was spent calling Electro a 'Pedobear' much to Dock Ock's awkward and disturbance

**57) Creepy Pasta**

Vulture threatend to claw Mysterio's eyes out the next time he screams like a girl about "Jeff the Killer" and "Suicidal Mickey Mouse" and wakes everybody up.

**58) The Avengers**

Nick Fury was standing in the large, big room with people working on computers and stuff when there came a sudden thump outside the window. He turned to watch Spider-man screaming and flailing about while being tied to the wings, yelling curses and insults Nick Fury's way.

Nick Fury just turned away whistling, off to meet with the Avengers, completely ignoring the teenaged arachnid hero as he hits the window again and again and again.

Teach him to go out joyriding on one of SHIELD'S equipment and interrupt Fury's vacation in Figi while stealing his cookies!

**59) Sombreros!**

Dock Ock felt a migrain coming when seeing that no, Sandman didn't get the supplies he asked him to get. Instead, he got...

"SOMBREROS! REALLY, SOMBREROS! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO WE NEED SIMBREROS FOR!?"

"For the Fiesta of course!" Sandman grinned, sombrero on his head.

"What fiesta?"

"The fiesta celebrating Electro dating a high schooler of course! He finally became a MAN!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Electro yelled at the time of his lungs down the hall. "I CAN'T EVEN DRINK A CUP OF COFFEE, MUCH LESS GO OUT DATING!"

"Sucks for you then!" Sandman kept on trolling the electric villain accompanied by the others while Dock Ock just silently wen to his desk and started banging his head on it.

**60) Boom!**

Peter Parker stopped and realized something.

That somehow, his life is that of a comic book and that millions of people in an alaternate universe is reading his fucked up life page after page and it becomes so popular that there are movies made, cartoons set on TV, more comicbook issues written, several unverses made with other suprer heroes, music created, fanfictions, parodies, etc. all based on his life are formed as some sick joke by the universe because it just hates him or love to make his life miserable. And that, the other Peter Parkers before himhad realized this too and because of the super overload, the universe has exploded for another qeustionable number of times and goes "Gee, that's wasn't very fun...let's go messed with Peter Parker again!" AND THE CYCLE REPEATS ITSELT OVER AND OVER AGAIN EXPECT THIS TIME, THIS TIME!

Gwen Stacey kissed him.

The Universe exploded.


End file.
